Everyone Has A Story
by Town life
Summary: Kim is draged into her most crazy mission yet when all her major villan's discover a sword with deadly powers.She and ron will need help with this one so they get it from a smooth talking gaurdian. ffx kp xover. Chap.3 Up!
1. Desperate Measures

**I do not own kim possible's charaters nor FF-X charater's.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Chapter.1. Desperate Measures.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_" The blade is what started it all, The blade is what can end it all,... I alone have spent what seem's like year's searching for the blade that can be claimed by hero's yet was created by death, All who wish to weild it will eithier be consumed by thier lust for power or sentenced to death by thier own greed, Am I mad to think I can weild such a blade, Or am I just dreaming hopeless dream's, I can't ever answer those question's...My story is over but yours' has just started., Wake up kimberly this is your story. "_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Two Month's Earlier**.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" The pale blue sky covered the lush green calm lands as the bright sun scorched all that stood below it in its ray's.

As the plain's seemed to go on and on forever never ending a blury of darkness raced over them stirring up slight wind's as it passed nearby hill's then all at once came to a halt as it reached a crack in the wall of a mighty cliff the crack wasn't noticable by wandering eye's but to a skilled warrior was easy to locate.

A crooked hand tipped with razor sharp claws emerged from the the wandering shadow as it slowly touched the wall digging its claws deep into the cut of the cliff then by powerfull magic that had collected for centuries within the creature parted the cliff in a flash of light revealing a small floating gem colored white emitting a slight glow around its side's slowly the hand collected it then brought the gem into the shadows before they began to vanish and quickly depart into the air.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Within the farplane magnificent waterfall's lined the wall's of cliff's and beautiful medow's of flowers streached across truely endless plain's as soothing white mist floated in the air swarming with pyerflies.

Yet though these wonder's were grand they weren't meant for the liveing but for the dead who had lived their after spending so much time in a world full of hate and chaos but not here this place was where they could truely rest in peace.

But in the deep reaches of the farplane one soul could not rest for he craved adventure and battle yet for now they were out of his reach but soon he would get his chance once again.

" Auron I request a meeting with you." A ghostly voice of a child echoed through the farplane.

" Concerning what I might ask? " asked a man around the age of forty with brown hair that had grey lines on the sides with brown eyes on a face worn away by age with a scar on the left eye which caused it not to open completely wearing a red coat with strong black armor underneath and a sliver metal bracer on his arm and last he wore old dusty black boot's that seemed to have travled thousands of miles.

" The Omega Blade." The voice whispered to auron who just let out a slight chuckle.

" That topic doesn't consern me the blade is in the hand's of the liveing not the dead...or have you been deceased so long you forgot your own death?" Auron sneered back to the voice smoothly .

" We don't Forget..we only wish for the better path of both the liveing and dead." the voice replied softly as auron turned around and began to walk away letting this conversation be put to rest.

" So your just going to walk away?...if this blade gets' in the wrong hand's it could mean the end of spira and many other world's!...are you willing to let that happen? " the voice yelled out to auron causeing him to slowly yet steadily stop in his tracks.

" My story is over...I tried to save what couldn't be saved and lost my life in the process...shouldn't the dead be allowed to rest? " Auron said in a slient steady voice as he began to walk again.

" What if your story is not over?...what if you are just running from the ending not wanting it to end?" The voice replied in defense despertly trying to aquire aurons' help.

" Trust me it's over." Auron replied somewhat coldly before vanishing into the farplane.

" Auron!...what if we alow you a second chance?...a chance to make things right?" The voice yelled out into pure silence as hope soon faded away from its' voice until suddenly auron reappeared as quickly as he vanished.

" Hmmm...no trick's?" Auron asked smoothly.

" not at all you bring us the blade...and we will allow you to live once again." The voice said happily to auron who was clutching his fist tightly.

" No...I want to be taken back to before Braska and Jecht died in vain...I want to be able to save them." Auron Told the voice in a serious calm voice.

" Done now go through the portal and complete your story." The voice echoed through the farplane as a small boy in a purple hood with spira's markings on it appeared in front of auron and allowed a portal of a soft bright light to appear in front of them.

" You Fayth hold up bargains' hard to refuse...where am I going anyway? " Auron asked with a chuckle as he looked the fayth straight in its' eye's.

" We hid the blade in a world with two great hero's we thought that thier villan's would never uncover it...but I fear we were wrong a man by the name Monty Fisk has summoned a enity from our world to his so he may claim the blade and it's power's for himself...they entity is doing his bidding we don't have much time to stop him." The fayth replied with worry in it's voice as it trembled some.

" What is the enity? " Auron asked calmly.

" Sir Omega himself...also known to many as Omega Weapon." The fayth told auron in a shaken voice.

" Hah...Well this will be a interesting trip after all." Auron said with another chuckle as he headed to the portal.

" Wait!... take these and head to middleton search out two hero's by the name's of Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stopable...you will aquire thier help to be victorious." The fayth yelled to auron as a golden tipped spear with eligent curved markings on it's side and a bright white sword with inscriptions of magic appeared beside auron's large rusty Katana in front of auron.

" Middleton...eh?...well these Adult hero's better carry thier own weight." Auron snaped back to the fayth as he collected the weapons and walked through the portal as it soon vanished.

" Actually they're not adult's but teen's." The fayth chuckled silently before vainishing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Mmmmm...My Story...What?" Kim possible a young teenage hero caught herself saying as she woke up in a cold sweat her long red hair was frizzed as she slung out of bed and her bright green eye's glistened in the night as she looked around her room only to see it was still night she slowly returned to her pink colored bed as she slowly drifted back to slumber.

The Morning came as it allways' did kim was first woken up by the yelling of her twin brother's fighting over one of thier homemade inventions.

Next she climbed out of bed and swiftly got dressed in green cargo pants, white shoes and a blue tank top that showed off her middriff before brushing both hair and teeth neatly.

Last kim made it down the stair's where she grabed a pieace of toast and her bookbag then kissing her folk's goodbye she left the house and went down the street where her best friend Ron Stopable was waiting wearing his normal red jersey with a black shirt underneath, brown jeans and old sneakers his blonde hair was unbrushed and his brown colored eye's were allways welcomeing.

" Hey Kp!." Ron yelled to kim happily as she met up with him and they began walking towards school slowly as they talked of normal thing's like who riged Mr.Barkins' desk with glue or what bonnie was up to today kim began to slip into a deep thought of dream's she had been haveing for the past two week's they were allways speaking of stories and of some blade to her they made no sense.

" Uhhh...Earth to Kim you there? " Ron asked joyfully as he waved his hand in front of the girls face snaping her back to reality.

" Ye...yeah..im ok...its' just lately i've been haveing a dream about...a story?" kim said slowly to ron in a confused voice hopeing he didn't think she was loseing it.

" Whoa...kp i've had that dream too...the Toy Story dream where i was the piggybank and for some reason that woody charater was tryng to break me with a hammer...that and monkey's kp ARE SICK AND WRONG! " Ron said to kim in a worked up voice as kim sighed and suddenly thought that she wasn't the one loseing it after all.

" No...not that...just...never mind." Kim replied to ron as he went red in the face a little knowing he made a fool of himself again while kim began walking ahead of him swiftly.

" Uhhh... Kp about that I was just...uhhh...jokeing you know?" Ron said to his best friend quickly trying to cover up his tracks which caused kim to smile a bit.

" C'mon kp you do belive me...that there's a creepy old man following us! " Ron almost yelled super loud before kim placed her slender hand gently across his mouth and glanced behind her where sure enough a old man in a red jacket was close on thier heel's.

" Come ron we will cut across to that fence and go across the lawn...ok? " kim said in a soothing calm voice as she pointed across the street while ron noded yes mummbleing something under her hand kim couldn't make out.

" Ok ron one...two...NOW! " kim yelled as they both jolted quickly across the street and jumped over the fence landing safely on the lush green lawn on the other side.

" Yes!...we lost him there's no way to cut us off if we just keep jumping the fences kp...and as a extra I did not fall or do anything stuiped...BOOYAH!." ron said happily as kim sighed at the change of her friends behaviour right before a swift slice of a katana busted through the fence sending shards of wood everywhere and causeing ron to scream loudly.

" HE'S GOT SOME HUGE SWORD THINGIE...HE'S CRAZY KIM!" Ron yelled out scared as none other than Auron steped within the lawn holding his katana in one arm as he slamed it deep in the ground while the other was in his bracer.

" Stand back ron." Kim told her friend seriously as she got into a fighting pose faceing auron.

" No need to fight I just need a word with you." Auron replied to kim in a stern voice as kim just glared and stood her ground proudly.

" Let me guess Drakken sent you didnt' he? " kim snaped to auron who had a confused look on his face from who this "Drakken" was.

" I know not a Drakken now listen to what I say." Auron yelled to kim who just decided to stop listening which by now auron knew he had to get her attention by other mean's.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kim glared to Auron as he chuckled and with surprising strength lifted the huge blade from inside the ground and slung it over his shoulder with one arm as he took out his other arm from the bracer to reveal it was bare and not covered in armor like the other one as he then lifted it up and pointed to kim telling her to do her worst.

Just as he did kim did a backflip into the air swiftly then in mid-air pointed out her foot to deliver a strikeing kick but before it could connect auron quickly countered by holding his katana sideways letting kim kick it instead as he then with much strength pushed outward sending kim flying into the air and crashing down into the ground.

Kim quickly recovered and ran to him strikeing a flurry of punches to auron which as hard as she tried none of them made contact he just swiftly dodged them chuckleing at her futile attempts kim letting her anger grow suddenly did a backflip and then barely touching the ground shot herself foward and tackled auron and for some unknown reason it did not take him to the ground she instead simply bounced off of his deep black chest-plate and hit the ground hard.

As kim tried to get up while loseing her balance auron let out a deep sigh and looked over to ron who was shakeing scared at the condintion of his friend who couldn't even stand straight anymore.

" Now will you hear me out..or must me battle also?" Auron hatefully said to ron who had now clutch his fist in anger as hate formed within him.

" NO ONE HURT'S KP! " Ron yelled at the top of his lung's as he with as much speed he could gather ran towards auron swinging punches blindly which caused auron to chuckle as ron made contact to his chestplate just hitting it wasteing his strength and not harming him at all.

As this took place kim saw her chance to strike climbing to her feet she ran towards auron and quickly with much force punched at auron's spine hopeing to make contact instead auron saw her futile attempt and slung around clutching his blade tightly.

" You Will Harm No One! " Auron yelled while both hands took the handle of the katana as it glowed a bright red and with speed, force and power slung the blade to kim makeing contact but instead of sliceing through her body like butter the red light engulfed her then sent her through the air landing on the ground motionless.

Kim felt her strength just drain away as she layed on the ground feeling helpless and scared she thought back to the day when she was in pre-k all the kid's being hatefull and that feeling of being alone that no one cared or even noticed she was alive kim hated this feeling, she hated being alone she tried to scream out but couldn't find the strength to do it...or maybe she was afraid no one would hear these thoughts began to drown her as the whole world went black.

" Noo." Ron yelled as with a stroke of luck he had found a garden knome in the yard and quickly smashed it over aurons' head sending shard's of glass everywhere and auron to the ground.

As this happened ron quickly ran up to kim and picked her up in his arm's he wouldn't let anything happen to kim he swore to himself as he ran out of the yard and into the streets.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Plz R&R I willgive out free pizza. well next chap be up maybe later..again R&R.


	2. Street Smart

This is chap two I don't own a thing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter. 2. Street Smart.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

The dim light of the morning sun spread over ron's face as he quickly made his way down the street's of middleton with kim held motionless in his arm's.

He had to act quickly and find some his worry grew more and more as his yelling and mild shakeing failed to awaken his friend. Rage and hate grew within at this stranger who attacked them if it was the last thing he did he would claim revenge for kim and take him out.

As ron carried her to safety kim had a dream that would help her understand what fate had in store for her and ron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bright light's shined over kim as her bright green eye's slowly opened to reveal she was now standing on what looked like a mountian top with cool refreshing white mist falling from the sky for at this moment kim felt safe yet scared.. as thought's of is this just a dream or had she died entered her mind.

Then a slight child like chuckle entered her ear's as the fayth appeared in front of her smileing as kim stood there shocked on how he just appeared out of nowhere.

" Your not dead kimberly...just dreaming." The fayth said with a soothing smile as kim deep inside her soul knew she could just this child.

" Who?...How?...Why? " Was all kim could form into words as she looked to the fayth uncertainly.

" The omega blade." replied the fayth as it took a few step's closer to her pyerfiles escapeing its' body as it did so.

" What is that?. " Kim asked as the fayth looked to the ground sadly then back to her with a deep sigh.

" It is a blade...we the dead created to stop all who wished to harm spira its power could defeat even the mightest foe's...yet we were foolish to aquire its power it needed to claim souls of the loved one's of the user...we...could not do a such thing we instead chose to hide it in another world...a world where no one knew of it...your world." The fayth replied slowly its voice trembleing with sorrow.

" So what am I supossed to do? " kim yelled to it still counfused and worried.

" Find it...destory it...Find...Auron he will tell you more...im sorry my power is weak from traveling into your world from mine..I must go...Whatever you do...don't...trust...To..." Yet before the fayth could finish in a weak tired voice it vanished in a blinding light of mist and pyerflies.

As kim thought deeply of what to do she swore she heard a faint voice calling her name..yet brushed it off as a mere echo of what wasn't there.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron stoped to catch his breath at a street corrner near a group of people who were busy talking to eachother to notice him place kim on a soft patch of grass near the sidewalk.

As he was slowly takeing deep breath's he heard strong powerfull foot steps comeing near him as he slowly looked up he saw it was a young man around twenty with shaggy blonde hair, deep green colored eye's about five feet 9 inches wearing a green T-shirt with baggy jeans and sandal's smileing towards him.

" Are you allright? " The young man asked in a kind gentle voice which ron kind of found it to sound femimine.

" No...this creepy old man attacked me and my friend I...I bare escaped." Ron said in the best calm voice he could muster as he pointed to kim on the grass.

" Oh My...I shall go alert the police of this please don't move." The man said in a more silent and kinder tone as he rushed off down the sidewalk.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As ron finaly began to relax he took a seat next to kim and looked to her gently and noticed how peacefull she looked sleeping as thoughts of how thier friendship advanced through the years entered rons mind it was interupted by a slight chuckle from Auron who was standing beside with watching.

" She has a strong will...reminds me of a young woman I once knew. " Auron said in a stern voice as he looked up into the bright lit sky.

" You stay away from her! " Ron said as the anger returned to him quickly while slinging to his feet.

" Kid's...Why am I allways helping the kid's.. they're hard headed and don't listen..now like I said before im here to talk not battle." Auron said in a serious tone as he grabed ron's shirt collar and pulled him off the ground with one arm.

" Grrrrr...then speak up weirdo." Ron said in a rage filled voice glareing auron striaght in the eye's as auron then slung him harshly to the ground with a dull thud.

" One...that's for hitting me across the head...And two we have much to talk about do you know of a safe place to talk? " Auron told ron in a more gentle tone as ron rubed his back riseing from the ground.

" Kp's place there it's allways safe." Ron silently told auron while looking over to kim deeply.

" Then lead the way and make haste." Auron said as ron looked towards him in anger.

" How can I trust you?" Ron said as he clutched his fis tightly standing his ground.

" How about this you don't lead the way I will take no time in killing you...that would make your little girlfriend sad don't you think? " Auron said cooly not truely meaning his own words but sure enough ron took the bait and stood there scared.

" No trick's." Ron quitely told auron as he scooped up kim in his arm's and walked towards kim's house with auron close behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I am continueing this fic becuse I like it so read or don't read...yet I still ask of those kind enough to read plz R&R..if no one tell's me how im doing how is one to know how to improve?


	3. No Way Out

I still don't own anything figures.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter.3. No Way Out.**

" Auron followed ron down the sidwalk a few block's away from kimberlys' house not saying a word and watching for anything that wasn't normal as they walked auron's mind began to drift and memories of the past just rushed in like a rageing flood.

" The Light blue sky gleamed over the icy trail's of Mt.Gagazet a huge and deadly path guarded by the ronso tribe a fearless lion-type race that never let harm or evil enter thier mountian.

As auron who was in his late twenties pulled away from his party of Braska and Jecht he made his way to the start of the path he could not help but look upwards were he saw the summit once they reached the top auron knew it would be over yet before his thought could take him completely a voice he knew all to well entered his ear's.

" Auron what are you up to now? " The deep carefree voice of jecht the man of zanarkand which spira never knew of asked in a annoyed tone as he crossed his arm's over his chest.

" Nothing just thinking you do know once we reach zanarkand lord braska he will..." Auron trailed off in a tired sad voice as he looked down to the snow.

" Well if we just had a little more time maybe we could...find some way of stoping him." Jecht said seriously as he clutched his fist tightly in anger.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" But auron knew the ending to this story Braska was never stoped, Jecht gave his life in vain and as for him he failed his duty as a guardian and died trying to avenge his friends death's.

As these thought's left his mind he found himself at the doorstep of a brick house that looked like something out of a dream house magazine as he studied it ron handed kim's limp body to him quickly which just caused him grunt softly as she was placed in his arm's.

Before he could ask why he heard ron banging on the door loudly until a tall red headed woman in a white lab coat outfit who looked like an older version of the girl in his arm's slung the door open with a bright smile which faded quickly into worry as she saw her daughter knocked out cold in front of her.

" Kimberly!. " Mrs.Possible screamed in fright as an older man wearing a neat white shirt and tie with brushed grey hair ran from the kitchen and to his wife at the sound of her yell.

" Mrs.P it's ok she just..." Ron tried to tell the worried woman in a serious tone before auron cut him off walking inside the house as if he was invited and placeing kim on the living room sofa.

" She got struck by a side end of a car ronald here did his best to catch the car but failed...I came along shortly and helped him carry her here." Auron said in a calm voice to the possible's who were by thier daughters side in worry while auron shot a glare to ron telling him not to say anything diffrent.

" Yeah that's what happend mrs.p." Ron told the possible's while gritting his teeth as auron took a seat in a nearby chair.

" Then thank you ronald and..." Mr.Possible trailed off as he looked to auron with a odd stare as he scaned his weird clothing knowing he has never seen this man around middleton before.

" My name is Auron." Auron stated more to ron than to the father in a calm quite voice as what looked like a white colored whiskey jug from within his red coat connected by a string to his pants dangled in view of all of them as he sat in the chair.

" Well auron I thank you also for helping kim." The father stated a bit coldly to auron as kim suddenly sat up on the sofa a little dazed.

" What happened? " Kim asked confused as she noticed she was back in her house but was reminded of the past events as her sight's settled on auron who was chuckleing silently to himself as he saw her bright green eye's grow wide at the sight of him.

" You were hit by a car Kp." Ron told kim as he took a seat beside her placeing his hand gently on her shoulder as kim only stuttered in confusion not really knowing what happened.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As kim tried to figure out what happened her blue cell phone like device went off in her pants as she quickly took it out and turned on the screen a small taned chubby ten year old appeared at a desk surrounded by computer's with a worried look on his face.

" What's the sitch wade? " kim asked in haste as wade looked to her in a odd manner.

" What happened to you kim?...You look horrible." Wade asked conserned as kim just shook off her confusion the best she could before looking to wade again.

" Im not sure myself but...what's up right now? " Kim asked steering away from his question as wade noded and looked to a computer screen.

" Well kim it seem's like middleton high school is under attack buy bird's and wolves." Wade told kim in a confused voice.

" Then call the animal services wade I don't do the pound scene." Kim told wade with a slight giggle as she began to turn the device off.

" Wait!...kim the problem is animal services have been called out but they quit at the sight of the bird's." Wade told kim in more of a confused tone which made worry grow in kims eye's.

" Why wade? " Kim asked in a low fear struck voice as her heart began to pound quickly.

" Well kim it seem's like they're sixty feet long." Wade said with a confused chuckle as kim turned the screen off by mistake as she looked a bit dazed which by this time auron had slung up from his seat and was heading for the door swiftly.

" Yo auron where you going? " Ron yelled to him as he got up from his seat and began following aurons' path outside.

" You heared the child fiend's are on the loose follow if you want..if not hope you like being called a coward." Auron yelled to ron in a smooth like voice as ron clutched his fist in anger then began to follow auron with kim not far behind toneing out her parent's voice's telling her to stay put.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" The high school was in shock as teen's , children and adult's ran from huge yellow colored flying birds with long red tounge's sticking out of thier mouth's that filled the sky and pack's of red fured wovles that ran towards them fang's drooling with spit.

As people ran in diffrent direction's the birds saw thier chance and swooped in swiftly to the largest prey they could find and grab them with thier talon's then lifting them into the sky high into the clouds until the persons scream's were only a echo.

Even the people who were far ahead of all the other's were caught by the wolves and torn to pieace's as they swiftly feasted on thier body not leaveing even a chunk of meat on the bone's as the madness continued a young woman at the age of sixteen dressed in a blue blouse and torn jeans with round sun glasses ran from a wolf hot on her trail as she gave up running out of breath she turned around to face her fate only to see the wolf dead its gut's hanging out on the ground with auron standing above it with his kanta at his side and a grin on his face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Your glasses miss ." Auron asked the girl coldly as she took off her sun glasses and placed it in his out reached hand before running off into the distance.

" What the hell ! " Ron yelled scared as he saw all the damage the creatures had caused to the school in front of him while auron lifted the sun glasses to his face putting it on smileing happily.

" This will be fun." Auron chuckled as he took a few step's ahead of ron who was shakeing at the sight of the creature's.

" We don't stand a chance against these thing's." Kim yelled to auron in a worried tone as she tried to catch her breath from chaseing ron and auron.

" Use these then." Auron chuckled as he snaped his finger's which made the blade and spear appear in front of ron and kim yet as the looked to them ron felt a weird vibe draw him to the spear as he quickly took it the size of it would have made him think it weighed a ton but it was truely light to him instead and kim with a sigh quickly took the blade and carried it over to where auron and ron were standing.

" This is nut's ! " Ron yelled as a wolf ran to them yet instead of running ron swiftly jabed forward to the wolf impaleing it in the chest killing it quickly.

" You show promise kid." Auron told ron quickly as he ran into the school building with ron and kim behind him when inside the hall's were quite until two wolves busted out of two classroom doors across from eachother and quickly made thier way to the group of people.

" DIE ! " Ron yelled loudly as he side slashed one wolf across its belly allowing deep red blood to fly in the air with the wolf until it landed on the ground with a dull thud as he turned to his side he saw the other wolf fling its self at auron but before he could hit it kim with lightning speed sliced past it removeing the wolfs head in midair then letting it fall to the ground.

" Not bad kid's but you still got nothing on me im afriad." Auron said with a chuckle as kim and ron looked to each other knowing deep inside that this battleing somehow came natural to them as they then quickly shook those thoughts off they ran after auron who now was in the hall leading to the gym yet the doors were blocked off by four out raged wolves snarling wickedly.

" Grrrr...ron you take the two on the right..." Yet before kim could finish her sentence auron lifted his kanta in front of him with a smug grin on his face before he yelled loudly.

" Some Just Can't Wait To Die! " Auron yelled as he pointed his kanta down towards the ground then swiftly jumped high into the air as when comeing back down he slamed his kanta deep into the school's floor like butter with a intense fire glowing around it as the flames then traveled and exploded down the hall under each of the wolves burning two to a crisp while sending the other's body parts flying into all direction's.

" Whoa..." Was all ron could stutter in shock at what just happened as auron walked ahead quickly into the gym with kim slowly following leaveing only him there speechless yet deep inside he had a feeling whatever caused these creature's to appear was behind those metal door's and that he was about to have a up close talk with it. "

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Plz R&R sorry I took so long to update.


End file.
